


Five Times Harry Tried Flirting with Niall and One Time He didn't Have To

by Gregariousowl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: It's all fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregariousowl/pseuds/Gregariousowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Harry flirted with Niall until one time, Niall flirts with him instead.</p>
<p>Aka</p>
<p>Harry really wants Niall and Niall is “oblivious”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Harry Tried Flirting with Niall and One Time He didn't Have To

The first time Harry tried flirting with Niall, all the boys were at a photo shoot. Niall was wearing  _his_  plaid shirt with his own grey scarf and damn. He definitely looked good. Better than good, actually. He looked adorable - cuddly, even. So naturally, Harry snuck behind the lad and wrapped his arms around his waist, making the other squeal.

"Harreh," Niall huffed, peeling his hands off. "Sod off, ye twat. You nearly made me piss meself."

Harry pouted, “Sorry, but you looked so good, I needed to touch you myself.”

Niall laughed and walked off, calling “Thanks, Haz!” over his shoulder.

-

The second time Harry flirted with Niall was during their weekly movie night. Niall was laying upside down on Harry’s bed in nothing, but his undershirt and notorious white pants - both of their shirts and trousers had been shed long ago.

He was practically a walking temptation so it wasn’t Harry’s fault when he climbed on top of Niall and straddled his waist, putting his hands on Niall’s chest to steady himself.

The blonde looked up from  _Kramer Vs. Kramer_  and rolled his eyes at his  band mate, “What are ya doin’?”

"You’re such a temptation." Harry mumbled, leaning down to kiss on the Irishman when he was suddenly shoved back onto the mattress.

"Fuck off," Niall snorted. "have ye forgot our talk ‘bout personal space?"

Harry buried his face into his pillow and groaned. Of course he remembered their talk. Niall was laughing and moving Harry’s hand back to his own lap at the time. “Why do you keep touching me?” he had asked.

Harry had shrugged and jutted out his bottom lip, “Because you’re pretty and I like touching you.”

Niall had rolled his eyes playfully and replied “As flatterin’ as that may be… Keep ya hands t yurself. I forbid ya t touch my no-no square.”

Honestly, it was embarrassing. What Niall mistook for Harry being a pervert was him actually trying to flirt and get his attention. This meant one thing - Harry needed to take it up a notch.

-

The third time Harry tried flirting with Niall, it was during their interview.

Niall was wearing a burgundy vest and looking down right  _ravishing._ But Harry knew he couldn’t go up and kiss his long time fancy - that’d only result in another “personal space, Haz.” talk. So Harry did what he hoped looked incredibly seductive. He leaned in and grabbed the hood’s soft fabric between his teeth and pulled back. Not far enough to jerk him back, but enough to make him glance back and make eye contact.

"What are ya doin’?" He whispered, giggling when Harry bared his pearly whites around the material. "You’re getting it wet!"

Harry released the hoodie and huffed, “I’m trying to flirt with you.”

To the youngest’s surprise, Niall flashed a bright smile at him and reached behind him to squeeze his hand before focusing back on the interviewer’s mundane  questions.

-

The fourth time Harry tried flirting with Niall, it was Niall’s birthday. Everyone had pitched in to throw him a surprise party at Nando’s. It was perfect because Harry had came up with the idea in the first place just to impress the boy. Renting out the restaurant until 1AM and being able to order how much of anything was something he should’ve thought of years ago because the way the second to youngest’s eyes lit up was perfect.

"You guys threw me a surprise birthdy?!" Niall grinned, looking at all the food and guests. "This is fuckin’ awesome!"

The boys engulfed their small, blonde friend in a hug before Louis pulled away and pointed to Harry.

"We all helped, but it was his idea."

"I love it," Niall said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist again. "Thanks,"

Harry smiled and probably let his hands slip further than necessary, “Any time, birthday boy.”

That day, Niall kissed him on his cheek.

-

The fifth time Harry tried flirting with Niall, they were all in the pool. Niall was splashing around and doing water aerobics with the other guest when Harry got an idea.

He dunked himself under water, ignoring the burn of chlorine in his eyes and swam over to Niall. Then will a smirk, he propelled upwards, sending himself back up and lifting Niall onto his shoulders in the process.

"Holy shit," the Irishman cursed, clinging to his mate. "I reckon a warning would be nice."

The curly headed boy nodded and clung to the pale thighs without a single word. That was, until the owner’s hand ran through wet curls as he leaned down ask “Is this another one of yur flirtin’ attempts?”

"Depends," Harry finally muttered. "Is it working?"

Before Harry got his answer, Josh had approached on someone else’s shoulders and challenged the blonde to a duel.

Harry never did get his answer.

-

The one day Harry wasn’t flirting with Niall was when he was playing Fifa with Zayn. He was gonna finally beat him, he swore. He was so distracted with trying to win that he didnt acknowledge Niall walking into the room in only his joggers. Nor did he acknowledge Niall begging to play.

He did, however, acknowledge Niall when he crawled onto the couch and spread himself out - purposely laying his head in Harry’s lap.

"N-not now," Harry mumbled, risking a quick glance at the blonde. "I’m going to win."

"You say that every time." Zayn snorted.

Harry shrugged and continued playing until a hand grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him down. Harry  _was_  going to complain, but he didn’t get a chance because finally -  _finally_ \- finally it was happening. Niall was kissing him and suddenly winning didn’t mean as much.

When they pulled away, Niall turned back to the screen “You’re losing.”

"W-what?"

Blue eyes met his, “You’re going to lose.

"No," Harry cleared his throat. "What was that?"

Niall shot him an award winning smile, “That kiss? Oh, that was me flirting with you.”


End file.
